The Spirit of Parfum
by DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Ichiya is aware of his lack of charms and he's always ready to be rebuffed, until one time something unexpected happens. A prompt of 'spirit' taken from tumblr, aka veraspromptchallenge, ficwritersappreciation just a little drabble featuring Ichiya and Dr. Nora (my OC who has a minor role in my story: Natsu's Stars in Lucy's Sky)


_**Prompt: Spirit**_

 _ **Fandom: Fairy Tail**_

 _ **Pairing: Ichiya x OC**_

 _ **Word Count: 1970**_

 _ **'The Spirit of Parfum'**_

 _ **Summary: Ichiya is aware of his lack of charms and he's always ready to be rebuffed, until one time something unexpected happens.**_

* * *

"Why hello, my honey." Ichiya cooed at the next customer. He took a half step back as he anticipated the woman would want to rush away. Dressed in plain but well kept business formal wear, she looked to be in her early thirties. She'd look a bit younger if not for the way her drab brown hair was twisted into a fussy chignon.

What happened next amazed and spooked the short, red-headed, portly, perfume-mage. Like actually freaked him out. And his band of merry Trimen were also confused with the following events.

"Hello." Sultry was close to describing the woman's voice as she answered. Playful, lilting and mellifluous would do in a pinch. She licked her lips. "Might I be able to purchase some of your time?"

"Of course! But I would be remiss if I didn't inform you that my best performer, Eve, is currently available for your hosting pleasure."

"He's a very lovely boy I'm sure, but I require the attentions of a man." She bit her lip after exhaling in a drawn out and theatrical manner.

Ichiya shivered - much like a rabbit cowers after sighting a hawk. "Or perhaps another of my Trimen? Ren has the skills of a gentleman, putting his customer's desires above his own is his forte."

Ignoring Ichiya's offer of another host, the woman said, "Before we go further, I insist upon introducing myself." Moving closer, she reached out to put one hand on the immaculate white of Ichiya's suited arm. Her fingers rested upon the material and began to stroke. "I want you to call me Dr. Nora."

"What an exquisite moniker. I have three different doctors on call for my guild, but none are as lovely as yourself." Ichiya took another step backwards in case Dr. Nora came to her senses and ran towards any of the other available hosts.

"Please, say my name."

"Dr. Nora?"

An actual frisson of pleasure shivered down the woman's spine, making her gasp.

"Are you feeling well?"

"Never better. Is there somewhere private we can sit and chat?" Dr. Nora gave Ichiya a polite smile. "I've been on my feet most of the day and I'd appreciate getting off … them."

"My most humble apologies!" His host training began to take over. "In order to facilitate our interactions, perhaps you would allow me to call you just Nora." Ichiya bowed, waving an arm and then smiling at the woman. "I find 'Dr. Nora' to be a stilted mouthful."

"Now don't go distracting me!" Nora giggled, moving closer again to the guild master of Blue Pegasus. "I distinctly remember there being a private drawing room available. I've been saving my jewels for this special occasion."

"As luck would have it, it's open right now."

"Then I want you. I mean, it." Nora giggled, fluttering her eyelashes. "Time to get off! My feet!"

From several feet away, Eve masked the shudder that ran over his frame. He'd been pawed many times by over-eager madams and misses and more than a few zealous men. He could recognize a demented fangirl when he heard one. Jewels were jewels. He'd never stop the guild from making a profit, but if he didn't at least give his master a head's up on the situation, the guild might become the center of a scandal.

Eve hurried to the booking ledger, grabbed it up and made his way over to where Ichiya and his guest was hanging off his arm. "If I might have your attention?" Eve pumped even more charisma into his smile for the woman. "I need to discuss a business matter with the master."

Dr. Nora clutched Ichiya's arm tighter and pulled it against her body. "I need him more."

Confused, Ichiya looked back and forth at the two people trying to claim his time. "I'll escort her into the drawing room and be right back."

Elated, Dr. Nora shot Eve a triumphant look over her shoulder as Ichiya guided her away. Ever the professional, Eve forced a smile. Intending to eavesdrop and come to his master's rescue if needed, Eve sighed and followed. By the time he made it through the crowd to the coveted drawing room - it was empty. Sighing again, Eve shrugged. He'd done what he could - and now he needed to get back to his own stable of lovely women. Ichiya was an adult and as such should be able to manage one woman.

"Here we are!" Ichiya winced, his voice had risen up high as he spoke - was it excitement or terror? He'd never had a customer so interested in him before. Oh sure, the curiosity seekers all wanted to see him, but no one had ever wanted to be alone with him. He could deal with one person, he was an adult … so why were his palms sweaty and his gut churning? "I'll be right back!"

"This isn't quite what I had in mind." Nora let her head droop as she shuffled her feet, arms held against her sides and her hands on her upper thighs. "This is a lovely room but much too big and grand."

"All of our guest rooms are meant to accommodate large groups. The more, the merrier as they say."

"Is there somewhere else we can go?"

Ichiya gulped. He'd seen this look before - only never directed at him. Trepidation made him slow to answer. Nora waited, the blush that rose on her cheeks made the decision for Ichiya. "We could chat in my office."

"Too impersonal."

"Take a stroll in my gardens?"

"Too open."

"There's only my chambers left."

"Perfect!"

Swept away by Nora's enthusiasm, Ichiya found himself escorting her up his private staircase to his suite of rooms. His heart was pounding, his stomach gurgling like it might explode and his armpits would be swimming in sweat if not for his near-miraculous personal grooming spells. He opened his door with a flourish. Nora gave him a coy smile and entered, giving the room a quick look over and then pulled him inside. She shut the door behind them, never letting go of his hands and tugged him to the centre of the room. "I have a confession to make."

Understanding flooded Ichiya; understanding and despair. "Not again! I'm sure you're a lovely person, but I'm not into men."

"What? What? What?" Nora shook her head so hard the hair in her bun slipped loose, flying free to cascade down her back. "I'm not a man in drag! Not that there's anything wrong with a that - but I can assure you I am a woman."

"Or looking to hook me up with your brother? Or an uncle?" Ichiya looked at their joined hands and forced a pained smile. Customers, even if they were acting a little strange were still number one. "You don't need to hear my sob stories - my apologies."

Nora shook her head, the corners of her mouth drooping as she registered how upset Ichiya had become. "Please, you don't need to apologize. If anything, I should tell you I'm sorry for causing this misunderstanding." Her fingers stroked the back of his hands. Lost in thought and enjoying the smooth skin and hint of lemon wafting from his body, Nora bent over to take a deeper breath closer to the source. "Ah, how delightful!"

Shock, excitement and a healthy dose of suspicion flooded Ichiya. He'd listened to many of his guildmates explain meeting a certain person might spark an intense attraction. A giddy one-on-one meeting of the minds(following shortly after with a meeting of the bodies). Never had he supposed such a thing would ever happen to him. Ichiya was the master of the one-sided and hopeless romantic attractions. Case in point; Erza, unattainable (all but engaged to Jellal as it were) and repulsed by him. Perfect for a busy Guild Master. Ichiya could devote all his spare time (of which there was usually little) towards his futile crush - and then go right back to work.

"My dear woman," Ichiya paused as his habitual customer-speak came out of his mouth, "I mean, are you also a perfume aficionado?"

"Only recently." Nora fluttered her eyelashes and grinned, a dimple appearing in her right cheek. "I kind of fell into it you might say. I had to do some research to help one of my patients and one thing led to another. Learning just a little about perfumes made me realize I wanted to know more." She let go of Ichiya's hands and tried to cover the flush on her cheeks. "I feel so foolish. You're so smart, talented and interesting. There must be a giant crowd waiting for your attentions."

"You'd be surprised." Ichiya adjusted the blue rose on his lapel, stealing glances at Nora who was now wringing her hands, her eyes darting all over the room. "Shall we we sit down?" He guided the woman to the loveseat in front of his bed. Resolutely ignoring the queen-sized sleeping area, Ichiya carefully sat down next to Nora but left as much space as he could.

"I know I came on strong before, but I was more than a little nervous to meet you." Nora folded her hands together tight. "I actually counsel people with their addictions and obsessions, so I know I'm exhibiting a lot of the same behaviours."

Ichiya nodded, unsure of what Nora was getting at. Trying to let the woman relax, he patted her laced fingers. "Ah, well I'm obsessed with parfum - but I don't think I need any counselling with that."

Nora sighed. "I fear if I told you my true obsession, you would run."

"Not in this suit." He glanced at Nora who was looking perkier. "Regardless of one's passions, a person should feel as they wish. Feeling excited over a subject or object is only a cause for celebration." Ichiya pulled his hands back and clenched a fist, raising it up as his blood thundered in his veins. "By our spirits we are judged - let us explore the things that make us happy!"

Dr. Nora raised wide eyes to Ichiya. The yearning inside of her was too much to contain, she scooted over as close as she could and threw her arms around him. Pressing wild kisses to his cheeks and then his lips, Nora tried to convey her feelings.

Ichiya was dumbfounded. Never, and he meant never, had he ever been the object of affection for such an attractive female. Or even any woman - but tonnes of all kinds of men (some of whom he still exchanged letters with). He remained passive, allowing Nora to kiss him without moving away.

Without Ichiya reacting, Nora felt ashamed. Pulling back she turned to hide her face. "Sorry. I don't know what you must think of me. Please excuse this foolish woman - I couldn't resist your charms." Nora's shoulders shook as she tried to hold in her tears.

Understanding awoke in Ichiya, Nora liked him. Liked him: a short, red-headed, portly, kinda creepy, obsessed-with-parfum mage. Ichiya cleared his throat.

Nora stopped mid-sob to look at him.

"Let's take a few steps back and get to know each other," the mage said gently.

She rubbed her cheeks dry. "You'd do that?"

Ichiya grinned, surprised at how good this feeling was. "If the spirit moves us, then yes." He lifted a trembling hand to Nora's hair and brought a curl to his nose, inhaling deeply. "Ah, a most wonderful parfum!"

Nora blushed. Her pleasure at being in the company of the extraordinary parfum-mage (as Sorcerer's Weekly had dubbed him) soared as high as her spirit while Ichiya sniffed her hair.


End file.
